1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to down hole tubing for wells. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to flexible hose well suited for deep well fluid and gas recovery applications.
2. Related Art
In most wells, rigid metal tubing is employed to carry fluids and gas out of the well. The metal tubing is very costly to transport and install, but needed in order to withstand the forces of gravity exerted on the tubing when installed at relatively large depths, i.e. thousands of feet below the surface. Although alternative conduit material exists which is relatively far less expensive, such conduit has not been employed for various structural limitations. For example, flexible synthetic hose is prone to bottle necking when installed at deep depths due to the weight load overcoming the elasticity factors of the hose.
Accordingly, there remains a need to improve conduit used in extracting fluids from wells. The present invention solves the described problems which exist with respect to such conduits and methods of installing the same.